


a proposal

by ka_na_ri_ya



Series: a pro-- series [2]
Category: SBFIVE (Band)
Genre: M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:54:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27470791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ka_na_ri_ya/pseuds/ka_na_ri_ya
Summary: "That's a lie. No fucking way does that work.""O really, you wanna test that?""What."Then Kimmon got down on one knee in front of Copter and everybody around them gasped, a couple of squeals smattering around. The workers behind the counter looked shocked, covering their open mouths."O my fucking god."
Relationships: Copter Panuwat Kerdthongtavee/Kimmon Varodom Khemmonta
Series: a pro-- series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2006914
Kudos: 7





	a proposal

**Author's Note:**

> from a tumblr prompt i saw: imagine your OTP proposing repeatedly at different restaurants to get free food. And when the real proposal comes and they get free ice cream of something, person A is like 'omg that was a good one the whole speech was a nice touch where did you get this ring it looks so realistic omg and person B is like r u fucking kidding me.
> 
> disclaimer: this is a work of complete fiction. no offense is intended and does not reflect the real life people who are mentioned here. the only thing I own from this work are my words and the plot.

Copter slams the door wide open causing it to bounce against the wall and reverberate. He hears a sudden shout from the kitchen as he storms in. "Kimmon?" He calls out, removing his shoes. He needs to see Kimmon after having a shitty day at work and plans on demanding hugs.

"Kimmon!" He turns into the kitchen and his feet falter at the entrance, "Um."

"Copter, what the hell?" Kimmon says, cleaning up a mess of what looks like raw eggs on the floor, "You really need to stop opening the door like that."

"Shit. I'm sorry," Copter rushes forward, grabbing a few napkins and squats down to help clean the mess.

"Hmph," Kimmon still looks put out as he tosses the soiled napkin into the garbage can and takes a napkin from Copter's hand, then keeps wiping away the mess, "What was it that lit the fire up your ass anyways?"

"Ugh," Copter puts his head into his knees, rocking into his hands, "Work was garbage today. People are terrible, Kimmon, why?"

There's a "tsk" and he feels a hand at the nape of his neck, gently massaging it, "Wanna talk about it?"

"Mm...no..."

Kimmon sighs, "Copter."

"I know, I know," Copter groans and peeks up at Kimmon, trying to widen his eyes to look a little more pitiful, "I'll tell you later ok? Just cuddle me though?" he asks in a hopeful tone.

Kimmon thoughtfully stares back at him, his hand still patting along Copter's neck, then nods, "Ok, let's go to our room."

\--

"Then he went completely apeshit on my cashier, just throwing everything near him around and hitting the counter like a child. I think he broke one of the napkin dispensers. I told him to fucking go. So he stormed off, but he kept cursing at us that we ruined his day when he walked away. I don't know what he expected, it was the end of the day," Copter says into Kimmon's neck as he's telling him about the demanding customer that came in towards closing, "And now I'm drained, so cuddle me."

Kimmon chuckles, putting his other arm around Copter's hip, dragging him in closer. He presses a soft kiss to Copter's forehead.

Copter lets out a happy sigh. He's ridiculously comfortable -- they're lying in bed, made of their two small mattresses pushed together. Their room is still small despite the change, but Copter's content since they could sleep in the same bed and he's found himself loving the feeling of waking up to their legs entangled in their sheets. He's about to fall asleep -- the warmth of Kimmon and his quiet, steady breathing pulling him into a lull.

"Hey, I have an idea that might cheer you up."

"Mm? Yea?"

"Wanna get some fancy dessert after I make dinner?"

Fancy dessert.

Right.

It was something they did once in a while, before they both started dating, when either one or both of them had a terrible week. Go to a fancy dessert place, one that they wouldn't normally drop money for. One of them would propose marriage to each other to get free desserts, using one of Kimmon's ridiculous rings that didn't even look close to an engagement ring, but nobody else seemed to care. One time, Copter had used Kimmon's wolf ring to propose marriage.

Well legally not marriage.

Commitment.

Still though.

Kimmon came up with the idea when he had gone out to eat with his coworkers at some upscale restaurant celebrating someone's promotion. There was a couple at the next table over, making "googly eyes" at each other the whole night, according to Kimmon, and when the man suddenly got down on one knee to his girlfriend, everybody cried.

"Everybody cried, really Kimmon," Copter sardonically says to him, tapping his spoon against their shared bowl of some coconut dessert.

"Fine, not everybody. People were so happy for them though! And the manager came over to tell them that everything was taken care of, they didn't have to pay for their meal!"

"That's a lie. No fucking way does that work."

"O really, you wanna test that?"

"What."

Then Kimmon got down on one knee in front of Copter and everybody around them gasped, a couple of squeals smattering around. The workers behind the counter looked shocked, covering their open mouths.

"O my fucking god."

"Copter, babe. I can't wait any longer. We've known each other since we were in high school and I've loved you since we were teenagers," Copter almost interrupted the lie because they were six years apart in age _what the fuck_ , but then Kimmon yanked a ring from his own finger and held it out to Copter, "Being with you has been the best-est most amazing-est thing that's happened to me and I--," he dramatically breathed in and Copter was impressed with Kimmon's acting, almost believing that Kimmon was in love with him,"I still remember shaking when I first asked you to be my boyfriend and I'm shaking right now, but will you marry me? Be with me for the rest of our lives. I would be such a happy man."

Copter tried so hard not to burst out laughing because the speech was so over the top stupid and the exaggerated look of love on Kimmon's face was too much, so he had hidden his face in his hands, shaking with silent laughter. People around had cooed and murmured how emotional it was to see Copter crying and others kept whispering at him to say yes.

"Well? Love of my life?"

Once Copter calmed down, he looked up and said yes.

Everybody around them really cried.

And their dessert was covered for.

Copter felt a little guilty because of how happy these strangers were over the fake proposal, but free dessert.

Emphasis on the free.

They didn't do it a lot, they would have both felt terrible, so they decided to only do it when one of them was feeling really down. But it was a fun old time to see who came up with the more ridiculous speech proposals and reactions. Kimmon had the most over the top ones whenever Copter proposed to him, making a loud scene and he always had tears flowing down his face as he exaggeratedly yelled, "Yes, a million times yes!" Copter had to try not to lose his cool at that. Bursting out laughing at Kimmon would probably have looked bad to outsiders.

The fact that they weren't together back then had made it more fun because the thought of being with Kimmon had seemed so ridiculous to Copter at the time.

And Kimmon was seemingly straight back then so there was that.

Copter's surprised at Kimmon's suggestion and looks up at him. He's staring down at Copter with a patient expression, "Well?"

"We haven't done that in a while."

Kimmon shrugs, "I'm kind of in the mood to try this one place that puts gold in their ice cream. It's expensive as hell though."

Copter snorts, "Course you are."

He thinks about it for a moment.

"Yea sure, why not?"

\--

"Uh...I feel under dressed and dumb," Copter mutters, eyeing the atmosphere around them. 

Kimmon told Copter to wear something nice, so Copter figured it would be a decent place. But he didn't expect the dessert place to be in a freaking five star hotel, which is the complete opposite of what he thought. The other places they had done their fake proposals in looked nothing like this. He sees the usual tourists milling around, but there are other local people dressed to the nines, looking gorgeous and just as classy as the place they're in.

"Well I think you look very handsome compared to the rest of them, so that should count for something," Kimmon says, "Hmm, sign says the elevator is over that way."

Copter pulls onto Kimmon's sleeve, yanking him backwards, "Kimmon, what if we have to pay o my god," he hisses, "I don't think we can afford anything here with both of our wallets! I doubt this place would even let us get away with free dessert for a freaking marriage proposal."

"Babe, it'll be fine. Places like this, especially this fancy, eat this shit up. Trust me. And if we have to pay, then we'll pay."

"That's going to stress me out even more, you do know that right?"

Kimmon sighs and puts an arm around Copter's shoulders, pulling him along to where the elevators are, "I'll pay for it then. It'll be my treat for your shitty day at work today."

"What? No, what if it's too much?"

Kimmon presses the up button against the marbled wall and looks around, before kissing Copter's temple, "Don't worry about it."

\--

Copter's surprised at where they're sitting. They're taken to an outdoor patio a little further away from the main area, though there's a few people around them eating. The host leads them to a low seated couch that has a small table in front of it. The view of Bangkok at night is lovely, all the lights lit up all around for miles and stretched so far that Copter couldn't see the end of it.

And Copter would enjoy it, if he wasn't nervous about this ridiculous con they were doing.

"Hey uh, is it me or you?" he whispers towards Kimmon, hiding behind the menu.

"O! Hmm, I'll do it," Kimmon says, flipping through the pages, "Since it was my idea to do this again."

Copter nods, "Makes sense. Ah, maybe I should choose the most expensive thing here darling," he jokes.

"Aw, honey, thought you wanted me to save money," Kimmon teases and tickles Copter’s chin with light fingers.

"O my god, this one has gold on top of more gold," Copter says in shock as he reads the description on one of the more expensive items, "Edible diamonds. Kimmon, did you know edible diamonds are a thing? What kind of place did you take us to?"

"Um...Tee suggested it to me. And I wanted to try the gold. It's gold Copter, gold."

"Tee has a food blog though, he probably got everything for free here," Copter sighs, putting the menu down, "Ugh, you choose. I'm going to feel bad if I pick something and you end up having to pay if they make you."

"Come on," Kimmon coaxes and threads his fingers through Copter's, "We don't get to go to places like this, I want you to have fun. Don't think too hard about it,” he brings Copter’s hand up to his mouth and kisses it, “Please?”

He has an earnestness in his eyes that Copter can't turn away from and there are days where it throws him off at how much Kimmon cares for him, "Ok. Ok ok, fine. I'll get something."

Copter does end up ordering something. It's very small and one of the cheaper items in the menu but it'll probably still taste delicious, if he had to go by the interesting ingredients. He sits back on the couch that they're sitting on, leaning his head against Kimmon's shoulder. Someone is playing a soft jazzy tune inside on the piano and it adds to the ambiance of murmuring conversations around them.

"Hey, thank you for taking me out. This is really nice," he turns to look at Kimmon, "And sorry for making a big deal over this earlier. We've never gone anywhere like this before for...well, you know, just in general."

"I know," Kimmon sends a small smile at him, "Someday, when I save enough money, I'll take you anywhere you want in the world."

"Stop it, you're so corny," Copter says bashfully as he leans his head back in, "But the same goes for you too."

They sit in a comforting silence as the minutes go by. To pass the time, Copter starts fiddling with the two rings on Kimmon's fingers and twisting them around, "Which ring are you going to be using this time?"

"Hmm?"

Copter points at Kimmon's rings, "Remember, we always used your rings?"

"O? O yea," Kimmon looks down, "Um I don't know yet. I always winged it before, so we'll see."

"Hmm, alright" Copter sighs, looking around, "Ok, I should probably go to the bathroom?"

"That's a good idea. Give me ten minutes."

"Ok," Copter squeezes Kimmon's hand before he stands up to leave.

The go to plan was for either one of them to go to the bathroom and the other telling the waiter or waitress what the plan was, asking them to film the proposal. That usually made them excited to be involved with such a process and possibly brag to their friends on being involved with a proposal.

Copter greets the other man in the bathroom and decides he might as well go too. He takes his time in there, amazed at how beautiful it was and there were legit cotton towels to wash your hands in. He plays with the sink a bit more, amused at how the sink basin changes colors when the water hits it. Fancy places really do come up with the weirdest shit. Copter pulls out his phone to film a short video of it to show Kimmon later.

Eventually, he decides that he's been in there long enough and walks out. Pausing at the entrance to the patio, he sees Kimmon sitting on the couch and staring down at his phone. Copter has to take a second to take in how good Kimmon looks with his hair gelled back and the simple, black attire he's wearing. It's kind of ridiculous how handsome he looks and sometimes he can't believe Kimmon wants to be with him.

He had said so one day when he was feeling not too great about himself; he’d felt he was an inadequate partner for Kimmon and that he deserved better. This culminated in him yelling at Kimmon to go be with Parn. _Fucking_ Parn. "You could make beautiful babies together and live in a big mansion!” Kimmon didn’t take it lying down however, shouting back at Copter for disrespecting him and their relationship and that Copter "could fuck right off." It later resulted in a massive fight lasting for more than two weeks with Kimmon sleeping over at Tae's place.

It was a miserable time and Copter didn't like to think about it too much because it had felt like a break-up. But in a way, it helped them become closer than before when Kimmon came back and they both had a serious conversation about how Copter viewed himself and their relationship.

He really is trying.

Kimmon smiles down at his phone, his face lighting up as he texts whoever it is back. There's a sudden yearning in Copter, wanting to be next to Kimmon and have that smile face him.

Copter walks right over and plops down on the plush cushion, winding his arm through Kimmon's. He leans in close, pressing a light kiss to his temple, "Is everything ready?" he whispers.

"Yep," Kimmon locks his phone and puts it away, looking at Copter with a wide smile, "You have fun in the bathroom then?"

"O man. The sinks were really cool actually. I gotta show you the video I took."

"Hah, ok."

Soon a waiter comes by with their dessert. They both ooh-d and aah-d over how beautifully decorated they were. Copter couldn't help but take a few pictures of them and Kimmon insisted they take some selfies together, "I'm sending these to Tee, he's going to be so jealous.”

Copter almost doesn't want to ruin his dessert, with how pretty it looks, but he digs his spoon in and puts it in his mouth.

"Shit, this is really good," he exclaims as he takes a bite and licks the spoon, "What the hell? I'm so sad this is expensive," he pouts over to Kimmon.

"Let me try," Kimmon brings his spoon towards the dish and Copter blocks it with his spoon, the sound of the metal clanking.

"No."

"Babe, seriously?"

"Ha ha ha," Copter gives him a pointed look, "You think your pet names are going to let you have some of my dessert?"

Kimmon reaches over with his other free hand and all of the sudden, starts tickling Copter right under his armpit, "Fu- Kimmon!" he cackles, trying not to cause a scene as he tries to push Kimmon back, "Ok, ok fine you c-- stop!" he shoves Kimmon away and holds his hand down, "You're such a menace, I hate you."

This statement doesn't sound threatening coming from Copter especially when he can't stop the smile growing on his face, but whatever. Kimmon bumps his shoulder to Copter's, "Mm but you love me anyways," he digs his spoon into the dessert on Copter's plate and eats it, "O wow. That's pretty amazing. Here, try mine. It’s got mango and longan," he scoots his plate closer to Copter.

The two of them end up sharing their desserts together, switching between the two. Copter feels so content, he forgets the reason why they're here in the first place, until he sees Kimmon nod to a passing waitress, who not so subtly grabs another waiter and whispers something in his ear.

And they take out their phones.

O shit.

Gotta bring out his acting skills to the test.

Kimmon turns to look back at Copter, giving him a quick smile. Copter tries not to laugh, schooling his face to look as if he's not expecting a marriage proposal and he takes another spoonful of his dessert. He wonders what ridiculous things Kimmon might say tonight.

"Um...Copter," Kimmon looks down at his hands as if taking a moment for himself. His hands are slightly shaking which surprises Copter, but he chocks it up to Kimmon acting the part. Kimmon has always been pretty good at acting out these proposals to an intense, emotional degree.

"Yes?"

"Um, I..." Kimmon reaches over to hold onto Copter's hand, looking deep into his eyes, "Copter, I can't believe we've known each other for almost six years and even though we've only been together for half of that, I feel like I've known you my whole life. I don't know what my life would be like without you or where I would be."

Well, this is different.

"Yea, me too."

"I know we got together in an unconventional way. Probably not the most romantic," Copter's a bit taken aback, not expecting Kimmon to bring that up in public, "But that moment's still special to me more than you know because it was when I realized I- I might love you more than a friend and I couldn't imagine being with anyone else."

He reaches into his pocket with his other free hand, pulling out a small box, and _holy fucking shit_.

"I still can't imagine being with anyone else. I want to wake up next to you and-and banter with you until we're old. I want to make you laugh when you're grumpy with me. I want to cuddle you when you're feeling sad. You make me so happy and-- and all I want is to make you happy everyday for the rest of our lives."

Copter's stunned. He kind of wants to cry.

"Kimmon..."

Kimmon lets go of Copter's hand to open the box, revealing a simple ring -- a silver band. Copter hears a few people around them gasping, which brings him back from the fog of his thoughts.

"We can't marry here in this country, but would forever with me be ok?"

"I..."

He doesn't know if this is fake anymore. A part of him thinks it has to be. But it seems so real, the sincerity in Kimmon's voice sounds real. Even though they had an unspoken agreement that they wanted to be together long term, marriage was something else and they never talked about it.

So it has to be fake and Kimmon's acting's making him think otherwise. Maybe Kimmon wanted to do this differently than past proposals. They were in such an expensive place after all. It wouldn't be appropriate to act ridiculous; they might get kicked out.

Copter smiles, "Yes."

\--

They're walking back to their apartment having stepped off the bus already, their hands intertwined together. There are barely any auto traffic in the street and most of the stores have closed due to the later hour and so Copter is taking in the quiet atmosphere. 

What happened after the proposal was kind of a whirlwind because once Kimmon slipped the ring on his finger, everyone around wouldn't stop congratulating them; talking about how wonderful it was to see how two men were "so in love in this day and age." Needless to say, Kimmon seemed to realize that Copter wanted to get out of there and they both left right after.

Copter looks down at the ring around his finger, the yellow glow from the street lights glinting at it from above. There's an etched pattern of some sort that Copter can't tell what it is, but what he knows is that it doesn't seem cheaply made.

"You really had me going for a moment there," he says.

"Hmm?"

"That proposal. It almost seemed real and using our history was a nice touch. And this ring looks so nice, I was surprised you didn't use one of yours."

Kimmon stops walking and that causes Copter to also since they were holding hands, but Kimmon lets go, "What?"

Copter looks up at him, "Kimmon?"

"Copter-- Copter, that proposal was real," there's a hurt, perplexed look on Kimmon's face.

"What."

O god, he had completely interpreted all of that wrong. What the _fuck_.

Copter brings a hand up to his mouth in shock, stunned at his own stupidity, "O my god. O my god, I'm a dumbass."

"I- shit," Kimmon's face crumples and Copter wants to die that he's the reason for that, "Shit, this was my fault. I should've realized you would think it wasn't real."

"No no! I- I thought it might have been real? You were so different, but I thought maybe...maybe cause we were in such a fancy place you were changing it up and I over thought it. O fuck, no. Kimmon that proposal was the loveliest thing. Wait-" Copter removes the ring from his finger and gets down on one knee, holding it out in front of him.

"Copter what--"

"Kimmon, we had an unconventional way of getting together and I guess we'll have an unusual way of how these proposals go," he starts babbling, pouring everything out, "You said all these beautiful things earlier. But it's my turn and...and you said you don't know where you'd be if I wasn't there. It's the same for me too. You push me to-- to face a lot of things that I didn't like about me and to be a better person for myself. You bring out the best in me and you deserve the best version of me. Since I met you, I've always looked up to you at what a good, hardworking person you are and it makes me want to do just that too. I-- even though there are days you drive me up the fucking wall," Kimmon laughs at this and Copter grins, "I still can't imagine being with anyone else either. I want to make you happy for the rest of our lives too. So uh..." he brings the ring closer, "Be forever with me?"

"Hmm...this one is real right?"

"Kimmon."

Kimmon laughs and pulls Copter up from his knees. He cradles Copter's face, leaning down to kiss him, but Copter puts a hand up blocking his mouth, "Wait, you need to answer."

He presses a kiss to Copter's palm, "Always Copter."

"For a second, I was afraid you might leave me because of my stupidity."

"Copter, you've done way more dumb shit than this and I still think the sun shines out of your ass," Kimmon takes the ring from Copter's hand and slips it back onto Copter's ring finger.

He holds his hand out to stare at it and looks back up at Kimmon, "Did you plan this for a while?"

"Hmm..." Kimmon takes Copter's hand and starts walking, "Well I knew I wanted to propose someday, I just didn't know when. Tee helped me get in touch with the owner though. O by the way, I'm pretty sure they're dating, so we need to go make fun of Tee about that."

"Wait, what?"

"So, that's probably why the owner said I could do it for free," Kimmon continues saying, as if he didn't just drop a bombshell about their friend, "I knew I wanted our proposal to be different compared to our others," he grins down at Copter and rubs a finger underneath Copter’s chin, "But I guess it wasn't too good? I'm sorry for the confusion."

Copter shakes his head, squeezing Kimmon's hand, "No, no it was beautiful. I'm glad at least there's a recording of it so I can rewatch it."

"I wish I recorded what you said to me too," Kimmon looks a little wistful, “So I could always play it.”

Copter leans up and kisses him on the cheek, "Nah, I'll say it to you as much as I can and show you how much I love you."

"Ha and you say I'm the corny one."

Copter shoves Kimmon's shoulder, "You are so annoying."

"Mm, but you love me," Kimmon sing-songs as he brings his hands up to cradle Copter's face again, “You want to be with me forever.”

"Lies, all lies," Copter shakes his head, trying to bite down his grin, "You're delusional."

"Ok, I guess I am," and he gently kisses Copter's mouth.


End file.
